1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mailing envelope.
2. Description of Related Art
When fragile items are shipped or mailed, the item is typically covered with paper, foam and/or a material which is commonly known as bubble wrap. The wrapped device is then placed in a box and shipped to the desired destination. For some items it is difficult to find a properly sized box. The packager may have to use an over-sized box, which requires the insertion of additional wrapping paper, foam, etc. Additionally, storing foam or other protective material is not always desirable or practical, especially when the packaging is done at a residence.
There has been developed an envelope which is lined with bubble wrapped and can be easily sealed for shipping. An item can be packaged by merely placing the object into the envelope, removing a protective sealing strip and pressing the ends of the envelope together to enclose the item. The envelope is typically constructed from a brown wrapping paper which is plain in appearance and susceptible to tearing. It would be desirable to provide a rugged sealable bubble wrapped envelope which has patterns, designs, pictures, etc, printed on the outer surface of the paper.